peelfandomcom-20200213-history
March 1997 (FSK)
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *FSK (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD *1997-03-?? ; Comments *Start of show: Hello again German pals, this is John Peel with an hour and a half of top tunes just for you *Peel plays a track from 1959 by the Falcons called You're So Fine, which he said he bought at that time. *Peel mentions that the B-side of Bette Davis & The Balconettes single has so many swear words, that he's unable to play the track on the show. *The recording seems to come from March 1997 rather than August 1996 as labelled on the audio file. Sessions *None Tracklisting *Yummy Fur: Policeman (7") Guided Missile *Füreasteen: Kamikazi (7" - Electric Zen Sound) i *Hydroponics: Beware (7") Hydrophonics *Coa (怖): Man In The Park (CD - Smell Me, Smell My Grand Father) Japan Overseas *Ninetynine: I Am Not American (CD - 99) Patsy *Pim: Strange Love (12") All Good Vinyl *Solar Race: My Enemy (CD Single) Silvertone *Falcons: Goddess Of Angels (v/a CD - Fabulous Flips Vol. 3) Ace :(JP: 'Now a new group from Liverpool and they called The, what are they call, Sugargun, and obviously they've heard one or two Nirvana records and one or two Sex Pistols records too during their lifetimes and this is called Insane') *Sugargun: Insane (7") Fat Man *Menni: Distant Lands (v/a 2xCD - Foundations: Coming Up From The Streets) Feedback Communications *Bette Davis & The Balconettes: Paul Power T-Shirt (7") Baby Boom *I-Roy: Sound Education (CD - Don't Check Me With No Lightweight Stuff (1972-75)) Blood & Fire *Girl Of The Year: Manifold (shared 7" with Drugstore - Manifold / Perfect Movie) Big White Dot *Bowery Electric: Fear Of Flying (2xCD - Vertigo) Beggars Banquet *Bomb Bassets: Super Woman (shared 7" with McRackins - Trip) G.I. Productions *Terminal Outkasts: Deadlock (12" - Deadlock / Militant Moods) Frontline *Flaming Stars: Bury My Heart At Pier 13 (7") Vinyl Japan *Beatnik Filmstars: I Wont Wait (CD - Phase 3) Mobstar :(JP: 'What about a bit of Rod Stewart') *Flywheel: Rod Stewart (CD - Dirty On The Shovel) Spit And A Half :(JP: 'I have in my studio marker pen that I use to crossing things out in an angry manner. I was just looking at it because obviously they've put a description of it in loads of different languages and it's interesting this - we call it 'a dry erase marker', and the french call it 'marqueurs effaçables à sec', and you call it. Hold on getting the right accent here, 'marker für trockenlöschenbare schnüfften'. We use 14 letters, the french use 23, and you use 37, why is that I wonder?') *Justin Berkovi: Deviant (12" - The Crouton EP) Mosquito *Drifters: Fools Fall In Love *Stars Of The Lid: Music For Twin Peaks Episode # 30, Part I (CD - The Ballasted Orchestra) Kranky File ;Name *John Peel-FSK-DAT-96-08 (mislabeled date) ;Length *1:31:07 ;Other *Thanks to Max-dat for the recording. ;Available *Mooo Category:1997 Category:Peel shows Category:FSK Category:Available online Category:Max-dat Tapes